


The smile on our faces

by TheNamesTori



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Melancholy, Running Away, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNamesTori/pseuds/TheNamesTori
Summary: Niki is strong, but she was weak.Fundy is confused, but he has his family.Tubbo is hurting, but he has his mind.Tommy is a child soldier, but he can recover.They have each other, and that's all they need for the journey ahead.*Kinda introspective. This was for school don't expect much :) *
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	The smile on our faces

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something for my English 1 class, and I didn't feel like marking up a whole storyline, so I decided fanfiction was the way to go :)
> 
> That's also why I used their real names, I didn't wanna use 'unrealistic' names in a school paper😬

The wind blew ripples across the water. It was peaceful in the valley, not a single human in sight. Just nature in all of its beauty. Just then, a sigh was heard.

“Niki, are we almost to Safe Space?” someone questioned, “The boys are exhausted!”

“Yes Floris, we are almost there. Boys, “Niki gained the attention of the two boys behind them, “Make sure that you stay awake. I know your body is just plain tired, but keep that lassitude away from your spirits. Not much longer.”

The two younger boys nodded their ascent. Floris glanced back at them as their conversation resumed. Once he saw they really were trying to stay awake, even though he knew they were more crepuscular nowadays, he turned back around on his horse and focused on the road before him. The sound of nature flooded his ears once again, the young boys’ conversation fading into the background. 

Though one would assume it was a peaceful ride, Floris’ thoughts would not leave him alone to enjoy the peace whilst it lasted. His mind kept wandering to where each of them would be if Niki hadn’t absconded them out of the nation of Manburg. Somehow, he knew that if they hadn't left, they would all be six feet under.

Niki glanced at him as though she could hear his thoughts, “What is it that has you so lost in thought, hmm?”

Floris contemplated if he should burden her with his thoughts. In the end, his weariness won, and he began to pour out his worries.

“I was just thinking of where each of us would be if you hadn't the thought of taking us away, “ He glanced at her, and when he saw she had been looking at him he quickly looked back at the path they had been traveling for barely three days.

“That's a valid worry, Floris, “Niki assured him, though it was in no way her job to do so, “I know you three boys haven't yet got it completely the danger we were in back with those horrid men.”

As Floris went to object Niki threw a sharp glare at him that completely contradicted her supposed florid personality, and his mouth snapped shut.

“You and I both know of the labyrinthine problem all those men had. We may have been family once, but war changes people. When someone doesn't get the time to heal, their mind has no choice but to change and adapt to the harsh conditions they are in.”

At this point the boys in the back stopped talking to pay attention to their pseudo sister and brother’s conversation. They glanced at each other but ultimately decided it was best they listened in case a fight broke out.

“You  _ know _ , Floris. You  _ know _ that Wilbur, Dream, Techno, even Schlatt had no time to heal! We could not stop them, no matter how much we might want to. So I decided that if they cannot keep you boys from their hurt, then I must take you away. I-.” She stopped and cleared her throat, small tears in the corners of her eyes, “When I looked into their eyes, I didn’t see a single spark of life. Their eyes were vapid, almost as though their soul was no longer there.”

As Niki took a breath to calm herself, Floris looked behind them to see the two boys avoiding his gaze. He would have laughed at their obvious eavesdropping, but it was no time for jokes. There was never a time for jokes anymore.

When he looked back at Niki, her eyes were clear, and her voice steady as she looked him straight in the eyes.

“You know, Floris, that I just want what's best for you and the boys. For you and Tommy and Toby. You boys deserve the world. And I’m prepared to give it to you.” 

Niki’s eyes were fierce and sure. Nothing like the fear, anger, sadness in her eyes when he burned down the flag she worked so hard on. Her voice was steady and confident. Nothing like how her voice wavered in pitch as she told them to pack their belongings. Her shoulders were in a straight line, no unsurety to be seen. Nothing like her shoulders when she stormed out of the courthouse after her meeting with Schlatt, her behavior so choleric.

Niki was not the woman she was when she had first joined their nation at the end of their revolution. She had changed then. And yet she was still not that person as well. The election of the new president, Schlatt, had made sure of that. And still, she had changed from that person as well. Now, she was strong. She was a leader. She was their sister.

Their gazes returned to the path as they were both left to their thoughts. The boys behind them could be heard once again conversing and nature blended their words together. Floris closed his eyes to focus on the sounds around him. And as he heard the soft breathing of Niki beside him, the voices of the young boys behind them, and the gentle sound of nature, he decided that maybe. Just maybe. He would get to enjoy the peace this ride brought.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


______________________________ Tommy’s P.O.V

As the conversation between his brother and sister ended, Tommy turned to Toby. His brother looked back at him, his gaze questioning. Toby started first.

“Do you believe her?” he asked.

“Do I believe  _ what _ , Toby? That the people we believed to be family can’t be saved?” Tommy snapped back at him, though there was no heat behind his glare, only tiredness. 

Toby turned back to the journal in his hands as he left Tommy to calm himself a bit. Everybody who first met Tommy could never guess he was a maudlin boy. He felt things quite severely, even if he himself tried to deny it by saying the claim was a vacuous fact. Tommy liked to put himself out there as a man when he was in fact still a child. And It was this fact that made it so much more terrible that he was invoked in the revolution of his nation. 

Both Tommy and Toby were 17, though Toby was older by four months. The revolutionary war started when they were both young 16 year olds. The war only lasted three months, and it was filled with pain and betrayal. In fact, both boys were on the front lines, with Tommy being the Wilbur, the president’s,, right hand man. He had been the one to get the nation its freedom. He almost died multiple times for his nation.

To Tommy, his life only had meaning if it was for someone or something else. The people around him were broken, just like himself, so he didn't really have someone to help him. They were virulent to him. But Toby, to Tommy his brother was like his medicine. When Toby was with him he felt like he could never be in a better place.

Tony was broken out of his reminiscing by a quiet voice.

“...Tommy?” Tubbo asked.

“Yes Toby?” 

“Do you think it will ever get better? Do you think our hurt will ever stop being obdurate and leave already?” Toby seemed so sad at that moment.

And Tommy didn't know. He didn't know if it would ever get better. He didn't know if it would ever stop hurting. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He started humming.

Toby turned to look at him as he hummed the song. The song that they listened to when they were hurting. Their song.

After a few seconds Toby started humming too. And together they sat upon their horses, their siblings in front of them, the sunshine shining upon them. And they hummed their song.

_______________________________ 

No-ones P.O.V

As the humming filled the air around the four siblings, they were nearing the end of the valley. The river turned back into the hills, and the sound of running water was fading. Their dirge was sad, but it was filled with hope.

If you stayed in that valley, you could hear the echo of their sanguine but mournful song, as their voices faded from the area.

And as the sun started to set, the quartet now all riding side by side watched as the day ended upon the plains they found themselves in. And they all had smiles upon their mouths.

They were still hurting, and they were not the people they were. But things would be changing. And this time, this time it would be a good change.

Niki, Floris, Toby, and Tommy smiled with all the hope of tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something for my English 1 class, and I didn't feel like marking up a whole storyline, so I decided fanfiction was the way to go :)
> 
> That's also why I used their real names, I didn't wanna use 'unrealistic' names in a school paper😬


End file.
